The invention is a mechanical device which is to be temporarily inserted in the open door hinge of a parked automobile to keep the door open while people or equipment are added to or removed from the automobile.
A particular use of the invention is to independently hold the passenger-side door open while a disabled passenger is assisted in entering or exiting the vehicle without the assisting individual having to hold the door open. In this case, the invention serves as a safety device.
In the same scenario, having the door held open by the invention allows the disabled individual to use the door for additional assistance in entering or exiting the vehicle without the risk of pulling the door closed on the disabled person or the caregiver.
The inventor has found no prior art that was directed to the same purpose as the present invention. However, it is clear to those skilled in the art that the same general purpose could be accomplished by a solenoid-piston electrical device permanently installed in the hinge area of the door, although at a considerably higher cost than the present invention, with the likely need for professional installation.